Let's Play!
by Tsukiko Ono
Summary: What everyone figured was a 'simple' fighting game is now the one thing that's on Hinata's mind. And after finally being able to afford it, he invites Tanaka, Nishinoya and Kenma to partake in playing the newest addition to his game collection. The result? Who knows!


"No."  
><em><br>"Aw, c'mon, Kageyama! We're only one player short..."_

"Hinata―do I look like I wanna play video games right now? And who the hell is 'we'?"  
><em><br>"Well, a _snail_ could probably tell you that you can't look at people through cellphones―"_

"―_Answer_ the damn question."

"Okay, _gosh_! Noya-senpai, Tanaka-senpai, Kenma, and I are all about to play the new Super Smash Brothers with me. We would do a four-way way thing, but...you're more...let's say..._enthusiastic_."

Ever since he—foolishly—gave him his cellphone number, It was normal for Hinata to call him for stupid things. Kageyama knew that. He also knew that Hinata was the kind of caller who would continuously coax you into doing something dumb no matter how many times you declined. Kinda like one of those '_YOU WON 100 GRAND __**CLICK HERE TO ACCEPT IT NOW!'**_ popups on the computer...

They were both _hella_ annoying and hard to get rid of.

The guy had just taken a much-needed shower after being pelted with bird shit at the park after practice―_please_, just don't ask how that even happened―and had to go out in public smelling like _god_ knows _what_ all the way home.

Plus, it _was_ seven o'clock. He couldn't explain it very well, but he was already on a roll with going to sleep early.

So when Hinata―he _really_ should have seen it coming―called right when he was literally about to pounce on his bed asking about playing some random video game out of the blue, _of course_ he was mad.

Not at the fact that he was ultimately terrible at it. And not at the fact that the redhead probably had a better chance at winning than he, either.

It was the fact that he brought an audience to watch his failure. Especially that one smart setter dude who was also video game guru of some sort. A terrible combination against his ego, really.

So of course Kageyama said no. He had more sense than to let himself be publicly humiliated by the one guy who always lost to everyone else but him.

_"_What?! _But I thought you loved that game! Wasn't that one chick with the green hair your favorite―"_

"That '_one chick_' has a _name_, dammit! It's called 'Kid Icarus' for a reason!"

_"Tch. Like I'd _really_ remember that! Anyway, don't be such a stick in the mud! It's a Friday night, and you should be having the time of your life!"_

The ebony haired teen rolled his eyes. "The best time of my life is laying in my bed and snoring."

"_You're really lame, Kageyama. You know that?"  
><em>  
>"And you're a pain in the ass. Glad we could agree on something. Now, <em>goodbye<em>."

* * *

><p>Originally, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kenma, and Hinata were planning on meeting up with him at Tanaka's place―he had almost <em>every<em> kind of console all around his room, so it seemed―and spend a night or two there. But things had changed, and instead the four decided to have it at Hinata's house. Unsurprisingly, he didn't have much of a problem with it—if anything, it was what he had wanted to do from the start.

So now here they were―Kenma was sandwiched between Hinata and one of his jumbo pillows, and Tanaka casually laid across the foot of the middle blocker's bed with a controller near him. Nishinoya was right smack in the middle of all of them. There had been an extra controller sitting around just waiting to be picked up and played with too, just like the others.

It _was_ going to be Kageyama. But of course, he had to be all stubborn.(And probably trying to sleep more after flunking that last English test when he crammed in an all-nighter).

"So he said he's not gonna do it?" Nishinoya asked, pressing random buttons on his controller.

"Nah," Hinata sighed. "He's just being a bit crabby, as always."

"Well, too bad! He's gonna miss out on me beating the shit out of you three!" Tanaka snickered as he scrolled over the screen with his controller to pick his character.

"_You_?! More like _me_! I've crushed you so many times with Yoshi it's not even funny!"

Nishinoya instantly retorted, shoving him playfully aside on the bed.

Kenma—though he didn't say much—smiled to himself, strategically eliminating his choices on the select screen. Unlike the rest of them, he picked his characters based on past experiences intstead of physical appearance and attack moves—though those were helpful to.

"Oi, Shouyo—why don't you go for Little Mac? He's got pretty good punches."

"You think so?" The redhead gasped, moving away from his option of Link. Being the gullible idiot he was—and a complete beginner at that—he took any sort of recommendation he could get. Much to Kenma's displeasure.

"I mean, why not? He's pretty suited for the game, being a boxer and all." Nishinoya added, still unsure of who to choose. He always liked picking Yoshi or Luigi, and almost never strayed away from those two options. But now that Tanaka seemed like a threat, he needed to up his game.

"Actually, he's not a very good choice with open platforms." The pudding-haired setter interjected somewhat calmly, "There's this one move where if you time it wrong, you'll get yourself KO'd."

The three looked back at the cat-eyed boy in surprise,—because for one thing, it was rare for him to openly speak in front of others besides Hinata—as he casually selected the Villager. Tanaka looked directly at the cat-eyed boy, a skeptical expression on his face.

"What's the point in saying that if you pick the _weakest_ out of all of them?" He muttered, staying with his choice of Bowser(who he saw as the 'true classic').

Kenma simply shrugged, though slightly offended by the second year's choice of words. But then again, this _was_ Tanaka. Almost everything he said was in the intention of trash talking somebody else. He was fairly unamused.

"He's not as weak as you'd think." was all he said.

"I think you should choose whoever you want, Shouyo!l" Hinata was met with a lopsided grin from the libero as his options were slipping.

"I _still_ think you should choose Little Mac—just saying."

The redhead racked his brain trying to figure out who to use. He didn't want to upset either of his senpais, but he also didn't want to completely regret a bad last minute decision, either.

"Erm...I'll just do a random one."

_*click*_...

_**...WII FIT TRAINER! **_

The room was engulfed in a fit of pure laughter.

* * *

><p>"I-I'm feeling Final Destination. What about you g-guys?" Tanaka finally said, after having laughed for about ten minutes straight. He tried excessively hard at trying to keep himself quiet for Hinata's sake, but some of his words were cut short due to the fact that he was still chuckling to himself.<p>

Both Kenma and Nishinoya agreed, except for the unruly haired teen seething in doubt, the controller slipping from his grasp.

"Aw—_why_? I always die the most on that stage."

"That's _your_ fault, Hinata. Not mine."

"Well there's that, or 3D land." Nishinoya offered, pointing to the screen. He knew it wasn't as hard as the others he could have suggested, but he also knew that it was Hinata's first time playing the actual game. Tanaka simply pursed his lips.

"But that's a _baby stage_," he groaned, "I'm pretty sure that _city boy _over there wants a much harder one, am I right?"

Said _city boy_ shot a pointed look, but said nothing in return. Instead, he glanced at Hinata, a sign that _yes_—he wanted a bit of a challenge. The nervous frown he got in response nearly made him second guess himself.

Everybody in the room knew Hinata wasn't much of a pro in Super Smash Brothers, but he had gotten the game so he could 1) Prove that he was _still_ awesome at it even if he was a beginner, and 2) So he could spend more time with his friends. The latter seemed reasonable, as he hardly ever saw them outside school. But the _first_ reason..._not so much._

"Well, alright! We'll play Final Destination!" He chimed, hitting the select button before the other three had a chance to react to the decision.

_He's so gullible, isn't he?_

_"_Whenever you're ready, guys!"

"No need for that, Hinata! I'll crush you before you can even blink!"

"O-oh, okay..."

**3...**

Hinata felt his heartbeat almost unbearable, as if it would literally burst out of his chest right then and there. He didn't know whether to be excited, or scared.

**2...**

Kenma unconsciously felt his grip on his controller tighten while the screen was still loading. Though he didn't express it all that well—or at all, really—he honestly wanted to beat the living shit out of Tanaka. He had never felt so eager to do so in years.

**1...**

All four of the boys narrowed their eyes—the Villager, Bowser, Captain Falcon, and the Wii Fit Trainer (Hinata almost instantly regretted picking the 'random option' as he glanced at Bowser and Tanaka's devilish grin) all on a single platform in Final Destination. The all too familiar sound of battle rising from the console itself.

**_GO_**!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who wins/loses is all up to you(since I'm pretty sucky at video game commentary XD). **

**Thoughts? Lemme know!**

**See ya! **

**_-Tsuki_**


End file.
